


Heavenly Hotel Humping

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Random Fandom Ficlets [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Needy Gabriel (Good Omens), Promises, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You always did love giving out punishments.





	Heavenly Hotel Humping

“Crowley…someone’s watching you”.

He glanced up from his throne as you stared out of the window, towards the hotel opposite Crowley’s building.

“Where?” Crowley asked, walking to stand behind you and following your finger-an open window among the highest floor of the hotel, a figure barely discernible thanks to the sunlight reflecting from the window.

Crowley hummed, more intrigued than anything-wondering who’d be so interested to watch him at such a close proximity.

“Tell you what…why don’t you go over?” Crowley suggested lazily, walking back to his throne and sitting down.

“You want me to figure out who it is? Or… confront them?” you asked with a glint in your eyes, always growing excited whenever Crowley would give you a task.

Crowley shrugged, disinterest painted on his face-leaving it up to you.

You squealed excitedly, quickly skipping out of his apartment-ready to find out who was spying on Crowley-and what punishment they deserved.

_“Room service”._

Gabriel reluctantly moved away from the window-remaining silent and assuming the worker would quickly leave when they got no answer.

A few moments later, another knock.

_“Room service! Sir, please open the door”._

He frowned at the strange insistence of human workers-they were a pushy bunch of creatures.

Gabriel ignored the plea nevertheless-intent on learning everything Crowley could be plotting.

But the clearing of a throat had him turning, a figure standing in his room-his previously locked door wide open.

“Room service. You can’t just ignore me like that”, you said, wheeling in a cloth-covered trolley and setting it at the foot of the bed.

Gabriel stood uncomfortably as you sat on the bed, pulling the sheet back and revealing a pair of white gloves.

“Sit”, you instructed, sliding the gloves on and raising an eyebrow when he stood in his place.

“Who are you?”

“Room service”, you replied. “Now-sit”.

You patted your knees, rolling your eyes when he didn’t listen-grabbing his tie and pulling him down to the ground.

“Don’t be naughty, angel. Sit when I tell you-or you get punished”, you gritted out.

Gabriel laughed uncomfortably-but a painful straining in his pants betrayed him.

His body had never reacted like this-stomach churning with excitement, heart pounding as he got to his legs shakily and sat on your lap.

“Good boy. Now…why are you watching Crowley?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened, jumping off you and pointing at you accusingly.

“I should’ve known!”

You swatted his hand away, pulling a single glove off and shaking your head.

“I didn’t like that, angel. Come here”.

Gabriel laughed, but found himself somehow dragged towards you and thrown across your lap the next moment.

“Tell me-do you want me to punish you?”

“Excuse me?” he exclaimed.

“Do you want me to punish you?” you repeated, leaning down and kissing his cheek. “Because I’d very much like to punish you-and after that, you can watch Crowley all you want. So…can I get an answer?”

It was a ridiculous thought-an archangel being punished by a demon. But when you pressed him down gently-his hard cock finding friction against your thigh-he couldn’t help but let out a moan.

“Is that a yes?” you grinned, waiting until he nodded desperately-unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down-just enough to reveal his asscheeks.

You began by rubbing circles, the hairs on his asscheeks swirling with your movements.

“Why don’t we start with ten?”

“Ten what?” Gabriel asked, jumping when your hand came down hard on his right asscheek-flesh stinging.

“Count down, angel”.

It took a minute, but he eventually started counting.

“Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five”.

His asscheeks were burning, cock leaking precum all over your pants-soaking through to your skin-tears streaming down his red face.

“D’you want to stop?” you asked, kissing both asscheeks and rubbing soothingly.

“No…finish”, he grunted.

“Tell you what-I’ll finish-after you finish”, you winked, reaching down and wrapping your hand around his cock.

Gabriel gasped at your touch, eyes rolling back-now understanding humanity’s obsession with sex-the feeling of your hand stroking him quick and fast better than anything.

He squirmed with each stroke, balls tight as his mouth hung open-practically drooling.

Your free hand continued stroking his asscheeks, before experimentally drifting a little further down-pressing against his asshole, surprised when he didn’t oppose.

“That’s it, angel. Almost there”, you crooned, pressing your finger inside him-his walls soft and welcoming as you continued stroking him.

You didn’t have to work hard, Gabriel’s first time just like most humans, mind-blowing and incredible-but quick and short.

His walls gripped your finger tight as he groaned aloud, warm cum splashing onto your pants, the floor and running down your fingers.

You stroked him until you felt his cock stop throbbing-asshole relaxed and his body slumped completely.

“Good angel”, you praised, licking your fingers clean and swallowing down his cum-far tastier than any human could wish to make.

You urged him off your lap, helping him back onto the bed and kissing his cheek.

“I know I said we’d finish your little punishment-but I figured we’d do that some other time. Reason for me to see you again”, you winked.

He settled in bed-somehow far more compliant than even he wished to be-but finding himself unable to deny you.

“What’s your name?”

“You first”, you retorted.

“Gabriel”.

“Good to know. I’m y/n”, you answered with a smile, collecting the gloves and the sheet on the floor.

“Y/n?” Gabriel spoke in confusion. “There’s no demon by the name of y/n”.

“Demon?” you laughed, shaking your head and picking up the sheet on the floor. “I never said I was a demon”.

Gabriel sat up, watching you wheel the trolley back to the door.

“Human-born and raised. And I’ve got you whipped”, you teased, blowing him a kiss and leaving to report back to Crowley-Gabriel falling back onto the bed, knowing you were right.

A human had managed to overpower and invade the mind of an archangel-with nothing more than your hands.

He was screwed-but he couldn’t find himself caring for anything other than your next meeting.


End file.
